


strawberry shortcake

by lovuseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flirty Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Yoon Jeonghan/Wen Junhui | Jun, honestly don’t read this it’s so bad, i thought this was good but i am a changed woman, idk how to tag, jeonghan described as an angel, jun is lonely, ms jeon is so lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovuseoul/pseuds/lovuseoul
Summary: jun goes to the cafe he’s gone to for years and one day meets an angel (jeonghan)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first time ever writing like this so i apologize if it’s bad T__T don’t mind an grammar mistakes, i didn’t really reread it.. but i hope you enjoy!

jun walked into the familiar cafe, owned by the little old lady he’s known for years. ever since he started high school in this new town he started to come to this cafe, la pâtisserie. he got to know the owner and she treated him as his own son. ms. jeon saw jun go through many friend groups, never seeming to fit in with any of them. he hung out with all different kinds of people but none of them stuck with him. 

it was a weekly routine to go to la pâtisserie, every wednesday jun stopped by to keep ms. jeon company and get chocolate chip cookies. he stepped into the cafe and was engulfed by the warm atmosphere and the smell of all kinds of pastries, he still wasn’t used to the overwhelmingly sweet scent the cafe had. 

“jun! you’re here!” ms jeon waved to jun from behind the counter with a warm smile on her face as always. “of course i’m here, i’ve come here every wednesday for years” jun laughed walking to the counter and ordered his usual cookies. “i know, jun. i’m just scared one day you won’t show up. that would be worrying.” jun smiled at her, he wouldn’t leave her, he loves her like she’s his second mom.

the bell chimed above the door, signaling someone coming into the cafe. the pair both turned their attention to the entrance. a man shorter than jun walked in and marveled at the cafe. he had light brown hair, pretty brown eyes that looked beautiful in the sunlight and a v-neck sweater on that had black, white and red stripes on the neckline. jun couldn’t help but observe all the details of this man. the backlighting from the sun made him look like an angel. the latter noticed jun was staring, he made eye contact and smiled. jun quickly turned around and stepped away from the counter so the pretty boy could order. ms jeon snickered at jun, obviously knowing jun found the boy cute. 

jun went to sit at his usual table, in the corner by the window. he sat down with his cookies and watched the boy ordering. jun noted that the boy purchased a decaf coffee and a strawberry shortcake. 

“can i get a name for your order?” ms jeon asked the boy. jun turned his head in confusion, never in the 5 years he’s gone here has ms jeon asked for names on orders. but, she flickered her eyes to jun and winked. oh. “oh yes, it’s jeonghan.” jun smiled, he has such a pretty name...jeonghan...jeonghan. said boy turned to take a seat at a table, waiting for his order. jun turned his attention to his cookies and started eating them, not wanting to stare at jeonghan any longer and make him uncomfortable. but he felt a pair of eyes burning into his skull. looking up he saw ms jeon nudging her head towards jeonghan, trying to get jun to talk to him. jun shook his head being too afraid to talk to a pretty boy like jeonghan. “jun. would you come here real quick?” ms jeon called him with slight annoyance in her voice. 

jun shot up and walked over to her. “go talk to him.” she whispered in a harsh tone, “i’m too scared!” jun looked over his shoulder to jeonghan, who was reading a book peacefully. “you can’t be shy right now, you’ve talked to so many people before” she rolled her eyes. jun whined out, “but he’s so pretty– of course i’m shy.” ms jeon pushed him away and gave him jeonghan’s coffee. “go give this to him for gods sake.” 

jun huffed out and walked over to jeonghan’s table, not wanting ms jeon to make a scene. “uh, excuse me? here’s your coffee.” jun stuttered out, he wanted to slap himself of the forehead for sounding like an idiot. “oh thank you! do you work here?” jeonghan smiled up at him, it was the prettiest smile jun has ever seen. or maybe jun was just so infatuated with him that anything the latter did was beautiful. “oh no, ms jeon just.. needed me to help her for a second.” jeonghan nodded and started up again, “you two seem to be very close, are you guys related or...?” jun shook his head and explained to jeonghan, “no we’ve just known each other for a long time, about 5 years. she watched me become an adult.” jun couldn’t help but smile, he really loved ms jeon, she kind of was his only friend that stuck with him. jeonghan smiled at jun, seeing how jun seemed so happy talking about ms jeon, he found it quite cute. 

“i should ask, what is your name? i didn’t catch it.” jun blushed, “oh, my name is jun.” jeonghan stuck out his hand and the latter shook his. “mine is jeonghan, but i’m sure you’ve already figured it out.” jun looked at him confused. “well, i could tell ms jeon didn’t really take my name down for anything, she just asked and winked at you.” jun widened his eyes, embarrassed, and his ears started to turn red.

jeonghan laughed, of course jeonghan has a beautiful laugh too, jun sighed. “don’t worry though, i think you’re pretty cute too, jun.” he once again became flustered with jeonghan’s words, “oh.. t-thank you” he laughed. 

“do you think i could have your number?” jeonghan asked, straight to the point. jun nodded quickly and put his number into jeonghan’s phone. he handed it back to jeonghan, “cute junnie~, really?” jun giggled, “i didn’t lie did i?” he said with a bit of confidence after seeing how straightforward jeonghan was. “no you didn’t.” jeonghan smirked and looked back up at jun. 

“i should get going though, i call you later.” jeonghan smiled at jun, and left with his coffee in his hand. jun couldn’t help but let out a little happy dance after jeonghan walked out. ms jeon laughed at jun, “you’re welcome!” he ran over and hugged her, spinning her around. ms jeon let out a little squeal, laughing. “thank you!” 

“he forgot his strawberry shortcake though.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please comment any thoughts, feedback or anything! i will read them all!! ♡♡♡


End file.
